Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition containing (A): an acyl basic amino acid derivative and (B): at least one kind of surfactant selected from the group consisting of an anionic surfactant having a carboxyl group, an amphoteric surfactant and a nonionic surfactant, which is used as, for example, a cleaning agent.
Discussion of the Background
As a surfactant to be blended in cleaning agents such as shampoo and the like, 1) anionic surfactants such as acyl neutral amino acid salt, acyl acidic amino acid salt and the like, 2) amphoteric surfactants such as alkyl betaines and fatty acid amidopropyl betaines, or 3) nonionic surfactants such as alkyl polyglucoside and the like has been added. However, these surfactants are actually not satisfactory due to foamability, foam volume, poor rinsing off performance, stickiness, insufficient smooth feeling after drying and the like as compared to anionic surfactants such as alkylsulfuric acid ester salt, polyoxyethylenealkylethersulfate, alkylbenzenesulfonate and the like used conventionally.
Generally, a water insoluble powder is sometimes added to a cleaning agent to improve foamability, foam volume, easy rinsing off during cleansing and texture after use (patent document 1). Furthermore, a technique for dispersing a water insoluble powder in a liquid cleansing agent is also known (patent document 2). However, a transparent cleaning agent cannot be obtained due to the use of a water insoluble powder, and the use thereof is restricted.
It has been reported that a compound represented by the following formula:
wherein Ra and Rb are each a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group, and n is an integer of 0 to 12, or a salt thereof (hereinafter to be also referred to as “lauroyl amino acid derivative”) is useful for gelation or solidifying water and a liquid organic medium (patent document 3, non-patent document 1 and non-patent document 2 etc.).
However, a composition containing a lauroyl amino acid derivative and a surfactant, and a cleaning agent containing the composition have not been reported heretofore.